


Enter Quarian

by geekybones



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Drabble Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekybones/pseuds/geekybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander London Shepard finally gets a good look at her first real life Quarian and finds her mind wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Quarian

London Shepard leaned against the wall of the engineering deck, waiting patiently for Tali to finish her repairs to London’s omnitool.

“I can’t believe how lucky you are, Commander. You get shot and instead of hitting you, the bullet hits your omnitool hardware. Such a small target… What are the odds?” Tali remarked as she worked. The omnitool lay in bits and pieces across Tali’s workstation, leaving Tali angled just enough to allow London glimpses of her helmeted face.

“Yeah, freaky, huh.” London responded, tone distracted. She paid no mind to the repairing of her device or the stroke of luck that saved her a bullet in the arm. No, London was too busy studying the individual repairing the omnitool.

Tali was the first Quarian that London had ever met in person.

Oh sure, she’d seen plenty of pictures and a few vids- London even had a few Quarian special edition Fornax issues stashed away.

But this was the first time she’d ever seen a Quarian in the flesh and London found herself unable to look away.

Her eyes traced up and down Tali’s figure repeatedly, traveling along the lines of her petite frame, her snug waistline, and her wide, luscious hips and thighs. Her mind imagined the textures of the foreign but beautiful suit that covered Tali from head to toe. Her fingertips could practically feel the draping cloth, the worn smooth metallic plates, the glassy visor that tauntingly veiled Tali’s face, the taut and smooth bodysuit that highlighted oh so perfectly that curving frame…

London blinked. Where in the world was her mind going? She barely knew this girl. “ _Mind out of the gutter, Shepard. You’re just a bit curious, nothing more._ ”

“Whelp, that should be it.” Tali chimed suddenly, turning about and approaching London with the repaired omnitool in her hands. “I tuned up a few things while I was in there. Nothing big, but you should get better processing power now.”

London smiled at Tali, taking the device. She reattached it to her arm and booted it up. The orange holographic interface illuminated their faces, signaling it was ready to go. “Thanks, Tali. I really appreciate it.”

“No trouble, Commander! It was the least I could do after you, you know, saved me.” Tali twiddled her hands, reply bashful. She cleared her throat. “I-I better get back to work, but if you need anything, you let me know, okay?”

“Absolutely.” London nodded. The two walked away from each other, Tali back to her workstation and London out the door of the engineering deck. But even as she returned to her duties, London’s mind continued to wander back to Tali.

“ _I wonder what her hood smells like…_ ”


End file.
